Childhood Games
by Miss Mairin
Summary: The Generation of Miracles plus their respective partners have a day at the park, full of childhood games and plenty of mischief, not to mention delicious barbecue, s'mores, and scary ghost stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Childhood Games**

_Chapter 1_

_Introduction_

"Hey, Kagami," Kuroko whispered, keeping his voice quiet. "Are you still asleep?" The messy head of blue hair rolled over and looked at Kagami, gauging whether or not he was asleep. He heard grumbles and rustling coming from the young man, who was completely ignoring the fact sun was streaming through the shades.

"Ugh. I'm awake now. What is it, Kuroko? Couldn't you have waited? It's only 11am."

"That's the point. It's 11am. I know we have Tuesday's off from university, but still… We shouldn't waste such a beautiful day." He looked hopefully into Kagami's half-asleep eyes, before sitting up and stretching. Kuroko shivered slightly, chilly air hitting his bare chest. Though it was only the beginning of fall, their room was still somewhat cold from the nighttime.

Kuroko took the initiative and got out of bed, heading towards their apartment's bathroom, before pausing. He turned around, a wistful smile on his face. "You know, I dreamed about them again."

"Ahh? Who?" Kagami mumbled, not awake enough to decipher Kuroko's not-so-cryptic words.

"You know. The Generation of Miracles. It was a nice dream, we were all friends. Of course, we were still rivals and all… but we didn't hate each other. That's always a good thing, right?" Kuroko asked to no one in particular before continuing on his rambles. "I miss them. It's been nearly a year and a half since we've seen them. The last time we were all together was… what? Our graduation?" He sighed again, lost in his thoughts. He didn't know how long had passed, but suddenly there was a pair of arms wrapping tightly around him. Kagami, of course. There was no one else in their apartment.

"If you miss them so much, why don't we ask everyone to meet up? That can't hurt, once in a while, right? I'm sure if we give them enough of a heads up, they all could come." Kagami assured the smaller male, still somewhat tired. "Don't look so nostalgic. You're cuter when you're paying attention to me." He bent down to kiss Kuroko on the cheek. "Now go take a shower. We can figure out what to do later."

90 minutes later…

"How about Saturday? It's supposed to be a beautiful day, and I want to spend it outside!" Kuroko suggested cheerfully; he loved the autumn. He continued on, suggesting things left and right. "Maybe a picnic? Or we could go see a movie. But that's no fun, we wouldn't be able to talk. Hmmm…."

Kagami leaned his head on his hand and watched as Kuroko concentrated on the perfect idea for the meet up. Kuroko's face wasn't exactly full of expression - it never was, but it wasn't expressionless either. He knew that Kuroko was excited to see all his old friends and teammates again. Before Kuroko could blow a fuse, Kagami ended the brain storm with a simple answer. "Why don't we just spend the day at the park? Ya know, playing games, and maybe roasting marshmallows or something after dark. That'd be easy enough, and fun if everyone would put up with it. I'll even barbeque if you want." Kuroko's eyes had nearly sparkled at that.

And so, it was decided. They would have a game day at the park closest to their apartment - Alexandra Park. Though The Generation of Miracles was spread out throughout Japan, at differing universities, Kagami and Kuroko happened to be in the center, nearest to everyone. Plus, Aomine and Kise lived about 5 minutes by car, anyways. Everyone could make it there, given sufficient time.

Kuroko sent out a group message to the separate Miracles. He wrote the message so he wouldn't sound clingy or demanding, but also so the Miracles couldn't just shake the message off. He wrote the message with an air of superiority. And when Kuroko ordered something, they all did it. No questions asked. He was like a less scary version of Akashi.

( To: Kise Ryouta; Aomine Daiki; Akashi Seijurou; Momoi Satsuki; Midorima Shintaro; Atsushi Murasakibara

From: Kuroko Tetsuya

Hello.

It's been a long time. I suggest a group outing. Be at Alexandra Park at 3pm, on Saturday. Make sure to have eaten lunch previously. Bring whoever you want. Be there, it will be fun. Dinner will be provided.

Kuroko. )

Throughout Kuroko and Kagami's day off, a steady stream of replies came through. All but Momoi had replied, and all had said yes, some more reluctantly than others.

A few hours later, around dusk, Kuroko got a message from Momoi.

( To: Tetsu-kun

From: Momoi Satsuki

Hey! Sorry, Tetsu-kun, but I can't make it. I really wish I could, but I have - guess what?! - a date! I'm really excited and I would've canceled, but he's a really nice guy and I like him a lot. Please have lots of fun for me, and tell everyone I say hello!

But don't forget, you'll always be my first love!

Love you!

Momoi. )

Kuroko had smiled at the message he received - he was glad she finally had moved on and found someone. He was a little sad she wouldn't be able to make it, but Kuroko wasn't sure she'd be able to handle all the couples alone, as well. Probably not from jealousy, though. More likely she would die from all the attractive couples. All men, no less. Kuroko silently giggled to himself, closing his phone and told his boyfriend, Kagami, what she had sent. The redhead had smiled as well, uncharacteristically looking forward to their day at the park.

Their lovely Tuesday had finally came to an end, and eventually Saturday arrived. The couple got everything they could need together on Friday, including s'mores makings, drinks, and barbecue stuff. Kagami would be cooking, so they didn't need to worry about a backup for food - their hotdogs and hamburgers would be edible.

Friday night, Kuroko could hardly sleep - he was so excited to see everyone again. Eventually, he fell asleep, dreaming of a rainbow world, filled to the brink with his friend's distinctive hair colors.

End of Chapter 1 / Introduction


	2. Chapter 2

**Childhood Games **

_Chapter 2_

Kuroko looked over his shoulder, grumbling at Kagami to hurry it up. They unpacked their car, carrying several boxes and a cooler to the small pavillion they had rented, in the center of Alexandra Park. Next to the pavillion was a kid's playground and further down the path was a nice looking gazebo and a small lake. Kuroko laid the cooler down on the ground, nearly keeling over from exhaustion - it wasn't like he was out of shape or anything, but the thing was damn heavy! Kagami put down the two boxes he was carrying on one of the several picnic tables the pavillion held.

The pavillion, though small, also contained a grill, a fire pit surrounded by a short brick wall, and some weather-proof chairs. Last but definitely not least, the pavillion also had room for a somewhat nicely kept pair of male and female bathrooms. Kuroko had checked, before booking the pavillion, that the bathrooms weren't completely gross and drowning in spiders - which, thank god, they weren't. They seemed to be regularly cleaned.

Kagami glanced at his watch, catching a glimpse of the time (2:37pm), before opening one of the boxes and grabbing the cliche red and white plaid blanket, spreading it over one of the picnic tables. Kagami also laid out some drinks, and a couple bags of chips, mostly for Murasakibara. Even if he had eaten lunch, he would still whine about being hungry.

Kuroko walked over to Kagami, helping him set up the other stuff. He laid out the bag of charcoal near the grill, and made sure all the meat and other food not ready to be eaten was still in the cooler. He also decided to hide the marshmallow and other s'mores making - just to make sure a certain purple hair guy wouldn't eat all the chocolate before the rest had a chance to even get to it.

Soon enough, people began to arrive. In pairs, of course. The first pair to show up was unsurprisingly Aomine and Kise, holding hands. Once Kise saw Kuroko, he immediately let go of Aomine's hand and ran and tackled Kuroko. "Kurokocchi! I missed you sooo much! How is everything? I MISS YOU!"

While all the squealing from Kise was going on, Kagami and Aomine met up, swiftly fist bumping before watching their boyfriends interact. It was funny, they never changed. Kise was still all over Kuroko, and Kuroko still didn't react. Breaking the mutual silence, Kagami mumbled a quick "how's it goin'?"

"It's going pretty good. Definitely better than at first. I hope you know, it's really fuckin' hard to date a model. I've got girls AND guys all over my boyfriend." Aomine huffed, grumbling. It's not like he didn't trust Kise - he didn't trust everyone else. "But it's gotten better. We're progressing, I guess. You could say we're a real couple now." Kagami smiled, somewhat happy his rival had finally started dating the blond he had been in love with forever. "What about you and Kuroko?"

"Ah, we're good. It was his idea for today, he's missed everyone. As much as it pains me to say it, everyone's continuous antics has been completely lacking from my life. It's kinda boring, you know?"

Their conversation was interrupted with another squeal from Kise, this time a different name. "Midorimacchi! It's been too long!" The voice was quiet for a moment, before recognizing the guy next to him. "OH MY GOD, TAKAO, MIDORIMACCHI, DID YOU FINALLY GET TOGETHER?!"

Kise's screech was almost too loud for even Kuroko - who had long gotten used to his squeals. Midorima visibly flinched, and Takao had a silly grin on his face, before responding. "Hell yeah! Midorima is all over me, you know. Can't keep his hands off me."

At this, all Midorima could do was scoff - and blush. He did both, quite a bit of both, actually. Thankfully, he was saved by a deep voice calling out to Kagami. "Yo, bro! Long time!" Kagami looked over towards the familiar voice, seeing Himuro and Murasakibara also holding hands. Of course, Murasakibara had snacks in his other hand. No doubt he made Himuro buy them for him.

He responded with a big grin and a wave. Everyone gathered, sitting down at a table, greeting each other and started talking about what's happened in the time they've been apart. Of course, relationships came up first. Apparently, Kuroko and Kagami had been the first to get together, inspiring a long line of new relationships. Aomine and Kise next, followed by Midorima and Takao, and Himuro and Murasakibara.

What happened next no one had expected. A deep cough came from outside the circle, followed by a slightly less manly and more anxious cough. Everyone looked up from their conversation to see the captain of The Generation of Miracles - Akashi Seijurou. But that's not what surprised him. It's who Akashi had his arm wrapped around. The young, brown haired boy looked familiar to everyone, but only Kagami and Kuroko could put a name to the face.

"...Furihata?"

"Uh, um, ah, hi guys! Long time no see, huh?" Furihata mumbled, slightly scared. He looked at the guy next to him for some help.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I hope the trip here was not too difficult. It is nice to see everyone so happy and healthy. I, myself, have also been happy. If I may do so, I would like to introduce my boyfriend of two months, Furihata Kouki. You guys may remember him from Seirin." Akashi talked smoothly and swiftly, taking the unwanted attention from Furihata onto himself.

All everyone could do was gape. They knew the two men had met a few times, once when Akashi had tried to cut Kagami, and Furihata stood there, petrified. But no one expected for them to end up as friends, not to mention a couple. None of the Miracles, nor their respective partners, ever realized Akashi, the Akashi Seijurou actually could have feelings for someone. No one thought Akashi was even human, capable of feelings.

Kuroko was the first to snap out of it. "Hello, Akashi. Hi, Furihata. It's so nice to see you. Please don't be anxious, today is all about fun, I promise." His quiet, sweet voice helped to calm the scared boy down a little bit, and Kagami nodded, lessening the pressure as well.

"Well then! I guess it's a quintuple date, huh? 5 couples! Ooooh, this will be so fun!" Kise squealed, before continuing with energy. "So, Kuroko, what's the plan for today?! I'm so excited!" He grabbed his dark blue haired boyfriend, ready for anything Kuroko could throw at him.

Furihata was silently grateful now that all of the attention was away from him, and completely on Kuroko and Kagami.

"Well, since we're in university and all, I thought it'd be nice to have a childhood day." Kuroko replied. He saw the group's collective confused face before elaborating. "For example, we'll play games that don't require anything, such as hide and go seek, or duck, duck, goose. Stuff like that. For dinner, Kagami will be barbecuing for us, and after that we will play another game and then finally will be s'mores." Seeing Murasakibara's face light up at the mention of s'mores, he continued. "No, Murasakibara, you can not eat any of it before the time comes. I, actually, would enjoy s'mores. Plus, we bought some chips for you, and drinks for everyone else. Sound good?"

The group nodded, some excited, some indifferent, and some completely annoyed. The annoyed group consisted of just Aomine and Midorima, which was no surprise. The excited ones, were Kise, Takao, and Furihata, no surprises there. Honestly, everyone hadn't changed one bit. Kuroko smiled at this, but reminded himself that everyone HAD changed. They were all friends now. And that's all he could wish for.

"So, what's the first game, commander Kurokocchi?" Kise said, with a slight giggle in his voice. Some others nodded, curious to what childish game they would play first.

"Hide and go seek, of course. The most famous of them all," he responded with a smirk. He and Kagami knew this park by heart - and everyone else were near strangers.

He had this in the bag.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Childhood Games**

_Chapter 3_

"So, hide 'n seek, eh? Not too shabby, Tetsu," Aomine said, being the first one to reply. Though he would never say it out loud, he actually really enjoyed these silly games. "What are the rules?"

Kagami spoke next, seeing as Kuroko had been doing most of the talking. "Well, same as always. For the first round, Kuroko will be 'it'. He will count to 30, and everyone has 30 seconds to find a hiding spot - _in the park_," he answered, emphasizing the last part. He knew if he didn't say the obvious, that someone would leave the park. It always worked like that.

"Whoever is last to be found decides if he wants to be it, or they can choose someone else to be it. That's about it." Kagami paused, going through everything in his head. He tried to make sure he didn't forget anything. "Oh, and I guess I should say a quick lay out of the park. Right now, we're in pavillion #2. There are 3 pavilions, spread out in the middle of Alexandra Park. There is one kid playground - next to this pavillion. Down the path, there is a gazebo and further down the path is a lake. No swimming." A few of the guys looked disappointed. "I mean it. No. Swimming."

"Come on! I wanna play, already!" Kise whined, pulling at Kuroko's sleeve. He nodded in response, and checked the group, making sure everyone was ready.

"Murasakibara, grab some chips for your hiding time. I don't want your growling stomach to give you away." The immensely tall boy nodded, happy for the provided chips. "Everyone ready? Go!" Kuroko closed his eyes, and began to count. "One, two, three, four…." The group split up, darting in each direction.

Aomine had been the first to find a spot. He looked around for a sturdy tree, picking a giant one in the middle of the park. He swung his legs, pulling himself up. He sat down on a large limb, watching the world go by. He tried looking for his blond boyfriend, but he couldn't see anything. Aomine could only guess that he was on the other side of the park. Probably panicking.

Midorima walked away at a normal pace, coming to a dark green bush right outside of the pavilion entrance. He plopped himself down behind the bush, hiding his clothes in the leaves. It was the easiest trick in the book - camouflage. His green hair, though the shade didn't quite match, did camouflage him well enough that he wasn't going to be the first to lose.

Himuro jogged along with Murasakibara, deciding that he didn't really want to try that hard. The pair went down the path, coming to the gazebo. Murasakibara looked at Himuro, and an unspoken agreement wafted through the air. The taller of the two, laid down and scooted underneath one of the non-see-through benches. Though the bench itself was quite long, his legs still stuck out a little bit. Himuro, instead, sat on top of the bench. He would be seen and would lose immediately. Between the two, they hoped his losing would make Kuroko overlook the obvious feet sticking out from underneath the bench. Not to mention the loud chip bag noises and munching.

Akashi and Furihata also decided to walk off together. Furihata wasn't sure where they could hide - he knew Akashi didn't like being dirty. And the park, it was full of it. He looked over towards the other male, before Akashi smirked at him and sat down at a bench, motioning for him to do the same. He complied, and suddenly he heard a snap. Out of nowhere, a huge swarm of buff men with dark clothes surrounded Akashi and Furihata. The brown hair boy giggled when he figured out that Akashi was serious. Though, indeed, the pair was hidden - the group of intense looking bodyguards wasn't exactly inconspicuous. He laughed lightly again, and decided it wouldn't be too bad. Instead, the couple sat next to each other and talked of simple things, waiting to be 'found'.

Takao, though no one would know, was taking the game unnecessarily seriously. He stalked around the park for the entire 30 seconds, trying to find a suitable hiding place. He saw Midorima, and cursed himself for not having green hair. Finally, Takao had a breakthrough. He dashed towards Kuroko, and then past him, quietly flinging the men's bathroom door open. He closed it, and ran towards a stall, and locked it. He smirked to himself, totally satisfied with his decision - no one would think to look in the bathroom.

Kise had dashed throughout the park, utterly panicking. He had no idea where to hide, and time was almost over. At the last moment, he ran to the nearest tree that could support his weight and climbed up quickly, shielding himself in the leaves and trying to slow his breathe.

Kagami had slowly made his way to the playground, to the spot he had been eyeing up all day. There was an area where three small slides were next to each other, forming a wall. He crouched down and sat down in the small arch the slides made. Fortunately for him, the wall of slides were facing Kuroko, and shielded him nearly perfectly.

"... Fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty! Ready or not, here I come!" Kuroko yelled, hopefully loud enough for everyone to hear. He smiled at himself, finding it funny he even used the childish catchphrase. He did a complete 360, giving the entire park a quick look. The first thing - not person - he spotted was a group of bodyguards. He could only guess that was Akashi, attempting to hide.

Kuroko sighed, and jogged over. "Akashi, I found you. Furihata, too." He called out, softly. "You two are out. Please go back to the pavilion and rest, while I find everyone else. The couple swiftly agreed, the bodyguards clearing out as they made their way back to base camp.

Next, Kuroko spotted Himuro out in the open, sitting in the gazebo. He walked over, calling out to Himuro that he found him. As he got closer to the gazebo entrance to continue to talk to Himuro, he noticed a pair of purple sneakers sticking out from under the bench. Kuroko stifled a giggle, and pretended he didn't see Murasakibara, and decided to mess with Himuro.

"Hey, any idea where your boyfriend is hiding?"

Himuro looked utterly surprised - like he expected Atsushi to be found already. His face quickly turned indifferent as he replied, "no idea. Sorry." All Kuroko could do was giggle as he heard the apparent sound of wrappers and munching.

"Just kidding. Murasakibara, I know you're there. Come out from under the bench."

The second pair made their way back to the pavilion as Murasakibara stocked up on more chips, having been found just before he ran out. Kuroko just sighed, placing a palm on his forehead. Could his friends be any more ridiculous?

At that moment, the seeker heard a child's scream. He could vaguely make out words. "GET OUT OF HERE, CREEP! THIS IS FOR KIDS ONLY!"

Oh, boy…

Kuroko ran over to the playground and followed the little kid's voice. It belonged to a young girl, holding a doll and a barbie. She had her hands on her hips, obviously in scolding position. Kuroko leaned over, checking behind the slide walls. He got a face full of red hair as the tall guy scrambled around, trying to shush the girl, and explain he was playing hide and seek.

"I found you. Sorry, Kagami. The girl gave you away."

Said guy grumbled, glared at the girl, and stomped off. He was so sure he was gonna win. He didn't even bother to look back at Kuroko, he was too annoyed. But Kuroko knew everything would be fine - his irritation spurts didn't last long. Plus, he wouldn't be lonely at the pavilion.

At this point, Kuroko began to seriously search for the others. Apparently, they weren't half-bad at hiding. That is, until, he heard the unmistakable voice of Kise. Moments later, it was added by the deeper voice of Aomine. He followed the mix of voices to a tree, where the two were arguing.

"DUDE, GET OUT OF THE TREE. I WAS HERE FIRST!" Kise screamed, totally annoyed that Aomine stole his tree.

"What the hell? I was here way before you." Aomine replied, arguing to his full extent.

This continued for a while, until Kuroko cleared his throat. Both face's fell, as they glanced down at Kuroko. "Guess you found me, huh?" Kise said, half-ashamed and half-humored.

Kuroko just nodded.

Aomine jumped down out of the tree with so much as a second word, and stalked over to Kise. He grabbed the guy's leg, pulling him down to the ground. Kise yelped, and fell into Aomine's arms. Aomine threw Kise over his shoulder and grudgingly walked off. He glanced at Kuroko with a smirk, and playfully smacked Kise's ass before running the rest of the way back to the pavilion.

All that was Midorima and Takao. Of course. But all Kuroko could think about was how annoyingly easy this game was so far. It had only been a few minutes and he had found 7 of the 9 people participating. Kuroko decided to go back to the pavilion for a moment, to get a drink. On the way, he happened to see a bush rustle. Curious, he walked up to it and saw a weird shade of green, completely different from the bush. He sighed. Make that 8.

"Midorima, in the bush. Jig's up. Good job, though, only Takao's left." Midorima huffed, standing up. He brushed the leaves out of his hair before joining Kuroko for a drink. Soon enough, Kuroko had accidently been caught up in a conversation between Aomine and Kagami.

Several minutes later, the group decided to start a new game. Duck, duck, goose was next. Everyone played - though a few did not stop grumbling for the life of them. At around 4pm, they decided to take a break from games and took a snack break. At this time, Midorima excused himself, explaining he needed to use the restroom.

As he walked into the restroom, Takao was sitting on the dirty bathroom ground, leaning on the tile wall. Midorima let out a girly scream, attracting not only Takao's attention, but everyone else's as well. They barged in, and saw Takao had caught Midorima from fainting. Everyone looked at them confused, before it dawned on them - they forgot about finding Takao.

"Did I win?"

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Childhood Games**

_Chapter 4_

"_Did I win?"_

"Ah. Yes, Takao, you won. Congratulations." Akashi was the first to recover. He smoothly took control of the situation, making damn sure that Takao didn't know they had forgotten about him.  
>"Since you won, would you like to pick the next game?" He suggested, trying to change the topic.<p>

"Oooh! Sure!" Takao agreed, thinking to himself for a second as the group made their way back to the picnic tables. He grinned, totally excited, before explaining what game he wanted to play. "Ah, hmmm, how about a variation of tag. Like, Stuck in the Mud, or Banana Tag." Takao nodded to himself before continuing. "Let's play Stuck in the Mud first! Then Banana Tag!"

The entire group looked at him confused, excluding Kagami and Himuro. Since they previously lived in the USA, they had played an innumerable amount of variations of tag, so they knew what the games were. Furihata vocalized what everyone else was thinking. "Um, Takao, how do you play Stuck in the Mud? I really hope it doesn't involve actual mud…" he muttered, slightly whimpering.

Before Takao could explain, Himuro spoke up. "It's a variation of tag, like Takao said. Whoever gets tagged must stand with their legs apart and they get unfrozen when someone who isn't it, crawls under their legs. It's pretty simple."

The group exchanged glances - it didn't seem too difficult. They all agreed.

"Who wants to be 'It' first?" Midorima inquired, hoping he wouldn't be chosen. He hated running unnecessarily.

"It should be someone fast otherwise this won't be fun at all. How about, maybe, Aomine?" Kuroko suggested, and everyone readily agreed. Aomine was probably the fastest of them all.

Said guy huffed, and sighed, giving in. He could never say no to either Kuroko or Kise's puppy eyes - not to mention both. "Tch, you guys are so spoiled. You're lucky I like you guys. I'll be it, so stop looking at me like that."

The group got up from the picnic tables, Murasakibara grabbing some chips to eat while he ran around. How he wouldn't choke - no one knew.

"Alright, spread out. I'll start chasing in 10 seconds. Go!" Aomine shouted, loud enough for everyone to understand him.

Immediately, the group split up, going to different parts of the park. Though it was just tag, Kise smirked - he had a plan. He would follow the slowest person around - Kuroko. Therefore, when Aomine went straight for Kise, he would sacrifice Kuroko and then run away. Kise just smiled to himself, utterly proud of his fool-proof plan. Immediately, he stalked after Kuroko.

Surprisingly, Aomine was totally into the game - of course, he was always competitive. He liked to call people out, as well. He picked someone as a target and locked on. "Himuro, you're first! Prepare yourself!"

Totally uncharacteristically, Himuro squealed like a little girl, before dashing away from Aomine.  
>"What the hell? Why are you going after me?!"<p>

Soon enough, Aomine had caught up to the other male. He reached out his arm, ignoring Himuro's dodges and tagged him, extremely proud of himself - though it wasn't a big accomplishment. Himuro was one of 9 people he was supposed to tag before Aomine could win.

Quickly accepting his lost, Himuro stood still, with his legs slightly apart. He was too embarrassed to actually spread his legs wide, like one was supposed to. While Aomine gleefully chased Midorima, the green-head spewing curses at the tagger, Himuro heard munches and turned his head behind him.

Of course, it would only be Murasakibara. Munching sounds belonged to him, and him only. "Hi, Muro-chin. You got tagged?" he drawled, an impish grin on his face. Himuro nodded, kinda freaked out by Murasakibara's mischievous smile.

Suddenly, Murasakibara got down on his knees, and started to crawl through Himuro's legs.

"W-what are you doing?"

Himuro was utterly confused.

"Ehh? Muro-chin, this is how you get untagged. I'm just playing the game!" Murasakibara explained lazily, before trying to go through his legs again. However, it really wasn't easy - not one bit. Not only was Murasakibara huge height-wise, but he was pretty broad as well. Even though Himuro was somewhat tall, he was still petite comparatively.

Therefore, when Murasakibara crawled underneath him, Himuro ended up off the ground, like he was riding a horse.

"Hehe, Muro-chin! I'm a horsey!" Murasakibara giggled, almost like he read the others' mind.

But Murasakibara's giggle was not the only giggle heard - everyone had stopped playing to watch. Himuro's face burned with embarrassment. "It's - it's not what it looks like. Wait! What does this even look like?! NO! HE WAS UNTAGGING ME, I SWEAR!"

Though he was nearly almost always cool and collected, being ontop of his boyfriend in front of everyone else ruined his image. No one saw those two the same. Of course, Aomine used this time to make a crack at the two.

"Soooo…. Himuro, you ride Murasakibara like a horse, huh?"

Kuroko swiftly hit Aomine on the head, while Kagami sputtered - he did NOT want to see his 'brother' in such a compromising position, especially when Aomine had spelled it out for him. Everyone seemed put-off by Aomine's comment, everyone except Takao, of course.

It was always Takao.

"AHAHAHAHAhahaha oh my GOD Aomine that was great!" He laughed, fake-wiping a tear from his eye, before he, too, was smacked. This time, by Midorima.

"I think it would be best - for everyone - if we move on from this situation. Tatsuya, Atsushi, please keep PDA out of this group outing. Aomine, Takao, please don't be so juvenile. Shall we continue with the game?" Of course, Akashi puts everything back on track. No one dared say anything otherwise, too.

Mumbles could be heard from many people, with Aomine rubbing his head from where Kuroko had hit him.

"I don't feel good," Kagami said quietly. No one heard him - or, rather, no one cared enough to acknowledge this.

"What are you, a pre-teen girl? He's not even your real fucking brother, dumbass," Aomine said - consoling Kagami in his own way. "Plus, I'm pretty sure even _you _have had sex. We all know you're not as innocent as you like to think you are."

"You know what?! I'll be it! Prepare to lose, Ahomine!" Kagami challenged, his competitive streak coming out.

"Bring it on, Bakagami! You won't ever get me, because the only one who can beat me is m-" Aomine was swiftly cut off from saying his stupid little phrase by an acorn to the head. "Alright, who fucking threw that?"

Off to the side, Furihata blushed, surprised he had actually hit his target. Though, Akashi was the only one who knew it was him. Akashi leaned over, whispering "good job, Kouki," in his ear, with a slight smile on his face. The two watched Aomine fume over almost nothing - eventually taking it out on Kagami. Just like old times.

The game restarted, Kagami sprinting after Aomine. After a few minutes, everyone realized that they wouldn't even be considered a target. Everyone, minus Kagami and Aomine, went back to the pavillion. Kise put his head down on the picnic table and wailed that his boyfriend was such a big dummy.

Kuroko rubbed Kise's back, murmuring something about knowing exactly how he felt. A couple seconds later, Kuroko had his scary I-have-an-idea look on his face. A few of the people shrinked back instinctively.

"I'll be right back. If anyone asks, I've been here the entire time." Kuroko said, not loud enough for the two idiots to hear him. Everyone nodded, and watched Kuroko carefully.

Before he got close enough to be noticed, he used his misdirection and become nearly invisible. It was quite easy for Aomine and Kagami not to notice him. Quickly, Kuroko stuck his foot out, effectively tripping Aomine first, and then Kagami as he ran to tag Aomine.

"Ow! What the hell, Bakagami?! Don't just fucking fall on me!" Aomine snapped, irritated that he had tripped.

"Excuse the hell out of me! You tripped first, and I tripped over you!" Kagami retorted, never backing down, even from this petty argument.

All that was heard was the echoes of everyone's laughter. _That damn Kuroko_, they all had thought, watching the two wrestle on the ground before giving up.

The two dumbasses shuffled over to the group, and Kagami muttered "can we do something else?"

Aomine nodded, though he would never admit he agreed with that Bakagami.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Childhood Games

_Chapter 5_

"Are you sure you guys wanna do something else?" Midorima questioned with a small chuckle. "I was quite enjoying you two making a buffoon out of yourselves."

"Shut the fuck up, Midorima," Aomine seethed in response. Kise patted him on the arm comfortingly.

"As much as I enjoy people acting like idiots, I must agree that we do something new," Kuroko put in. "What do you all suggest we play?"

The group was quiet, the majority of them thinking of a game to play. There weren't that many games to play without any props, or with the few people that were there. Capture the flag was out, seeing as there weren't enough people that would play. Plus, Kagami and Aomine would ruin it for everyone else. The group had already played the obvious ones: duck, duck, goose, variations of tag, and hide and seek. A happy squeal broke the concentration.

"Ooh, ooh! I know!" Kise announced happily. Everyone looked at him expectantly, he seemed so proud of himself. "Let's play red light, green light!"

Subconsciously, the group collectively looked at Midorima. He tensed. "What?" he snapped in defense.

"Nothing," everyone chimed in response.

"Does everyone understand how to play?" Akashi questioned politely. He wouldn't put it past any of the idiots to not to know how to play.

"I think everyone should," Takao remarked, "But just in case… It's really easy. There's one person, and they're far away from the group. Whoever makes it to the person first, wins. But, you can only move when the person is facing away from the group."

"They say 'red light' when they turn around to face the group," Furihata cut in, "and 'green light' when they turn away, so everyone knows when to go and stop."

"If you're seen, and the person calls you out, you're out of the game," Himuro finished for everyone. "Who wants to be first?"

Once again, everyone glanced at Midorima. He scowled in response. "Why does everyone keep looking at me?" he demanded.

"You have green hair," Kuroko deadpanned. "Be the first red light green light person."

"Just because I have green hair?!" he exclaimed, utterly irritated. Midorima put his hands on his face in annoyance when the entire group nodded in answer to his rhetorical question. "You guys are awful. Truly, truly awful."

"Alright, Shin-chan," Takao chided, "Less self pity, more red light, green light."

Midorima glared at his boyfriend. "I hate you, you know."

"No you don't!" he sing-songed in reply, and pushed Midorima further into the park. Aomine snorted and made a whipping sound.

"I'll castrate you, Aomine," Midorima threatened.

"I don't think your boyfriend will let you," he taunted playfully. Midorima scowled again, and stomped off to begin the game.

"Let's get this over with," he groaned, and began the game. He announced loudly, "Green light." He turned away from the group for a moment, before yelling, "Red light!" and spinning around quickly. Everyone except Murasakibara had stopped moving. Midorima sighed.

"Murasakibara, I saw you. You didn't stop moving in time, sorry." The man in question shrugged and shuffled back to the pavilion to get more food. In retaliation for being a dick, Midorima smirked. "Aomine, you're out too, sorry."

"That's bullshit," he shrieked in protest. "I stopped way before you even turned around! I bet you didn't even see me move, you're lying!"

"Sorry, Aomine," Midorima stated with an evil grin, "But I'm the person in charge right now, so… What I say, goes."

The group laughed, several snickers audible. Aomine turned red, but from embarrassment or anger, it wasn't entirely obvious. Kise gave him a thumbs up, "Nice, Midorimacchi!"

"You heard him," Akashi drawled, "You're out, Daiki. Please return to the pavilion."

Kagami laughed loudly, thoroughly enjoying the turn of events. "Shut your mouth, Bakagami. Buncha jackasses, if you ask me!"

Midorima tapped his foot impatiently, "Is everyone quite ready now?"

"Ready if you are, Shin-chan," Takao chimed. Midorima rolled his eyes and turned around to begin the game again. Everyone darted forward, wanting to win.

"Green light!"

Everyone halted to a stop, but Kagami was unlucky enough to slip on a damp area of earth. "Kagami, you're out."

Aomine's heavy laughter was audible, probably from the moon. "Karma, bitch!" he taunted with a smirk. Kagami gave him the middle finger in response. "You wanna fuckin' go, Bakagami?"

"Yeah! I'll take you on right now, Ahomine!"

While everyone was watching the interaction between the two doofuses, Midorima had quietly said "Green light."

Of course, only two people heard him. Takao, because he can pick out his boyfriend's voice from anywhere. And, Kuroko, because an unnatural ability to hear comes hand in hand with extreme low presence.

"Are you quite done arguing, imbeciles?" Midorima asked irritably. Takao had beaten Kuroko in the race to Midorima, and he was done with playing the silly game. The group turned to the trio, and processed what had happened.

"That's SO not fair!" Kise whined and stomped his foot on the ground. "I was totally gonna win!"

"Shintarou, who was the first to you?" Akashi demanded.

"I was," Takao reported with a smile.

"Nice," Furihata and Himuro congratulated.

"What time is it?" Kise asked to no one in particular.

"Nearly five," several voices answered. And right on time, Murasakibara's stomach grumbled.

Kagami chuckled. "Is everyone okay with having dinner now?"

Everyone responded with a variation of yes, or okay. The group made their way back into the pavilion, and many of them had a small bag of chips. Kagami took inventory, of who wanted hot dogs and who wanted hamburgers, and how many of each they wanted.

"Damn, this is a lot to cook," he commented in awe.

"Well, it would make sense," Kuroko smiled, "Considering we have two people with bottomless stomachs, and Murasakibara. Not to mention seven other people who are hungry as well."

"Wait, who has the bottomless stomach?" Kagami asked, confused. He was met with an ensemble of "you and Aomine"s.

"Hey!" Aomine protested, "Don't lump me in with that dumbass!" Of course, everyone blatantly ignored him, save for a sympathetic glance from Kise.

"Do you need any help, Kagami?" Himuro asked kindly. "I could definitely help, I know as well as you how to barbeque. I'm sure Atsushi would help as well, if it would cut the waiting time."

"Yeah, that'd be great," he replied as the three made their way to the barbeque pit and began to grill the group's dinner. Soon enough, everything was finished, and everyone was served. Hamburgers, hotdogs, chips, brownies, and sodas for everyone.

End of Chapter 5


End file.
